The New Students
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: Three new students at Ra Academy, surprising all the residents of Anubis House. One has dark black hair, can read most ancient languages and isn't afraid of any teacher, another has blonde hair and is smarter than majority of the teachers, and the third? Well, she shocked everyone. Sibuna must let go of their prideships and welcome in two new students into Sibuna. Wish them luck…


Three new students at Ra Academy, surprising all the residents of Anubis House. One has dark black hair, can read most ancient languages and isn't afraid of any teacher, another has blonde hair and is smarter than majority of the teachers, and the third? Well, she shocked everyone. What happens when Frobisher lets another enemy on the students? Sibuna must let go of their prideships and welcome in two new students. Wish them luck…

**_Hello, like I said, posting heaps of other stories to work on other the holidays (three weeks of freedom! YES!). It's winter holidays, so I won't be going outside too much… Although I am travelling north for a while where it's warm… I'll try to do some writing while I'm there, but I won't be able to post anything as there is no internet on the whole island. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 1:**

We sat down in our economy class flight seats. Annabeth held Percy's hand while he was shaking with fear and I doubt my voice would work considering the current position of my predicament. I smiled at Percy and Annabeth shakily. She calmed Percy down and quickly made her way over to me before the plane began.

"It'll be okay, alright. You'll be fine. We'll be there, 'kay?" I nodded and watched as Annabeth went back over to Percy and made herself comfortable. Percy's arm was wrapped around Annabeth's waist, her head was on his chest and her arm was underneath her head. They were such a cute couple! Percy and Annabeth were like Ying and Yang, so I honestly didn't get it, but they still managed to complement each other's personalities perfectly. Percy was laid back and never thought, Annabeth was a bit more stressed out and always thought. Weird combination… I jumped as I heard the captain speak over the intercom.

"Hello everybody, this is your captain speaking. Please pay attention to the hosts and hostesses who are currently telling you what to do in a problematic scenario." I watched with little to no interest as the host in front of me placed an oxygen mask over his nose. "Okay," he voice returned, "Sit back, relax, and enjoy this eleven hour flight."

Percy and Annabeth were asleep in a flash but I highly doubted that I would fall asleep so quickly. Instead, I wondered about the chances of me gaining this trip.

_We were in lunch, and by we – I meant: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and me. Thalia and I had been laughing at Percy for being an idiot even though Annabeth had said "Just because he's a seaweed brain, does not mean he's an idiot." Although, that just made us laugh harder. We loved Percy, we did, but he was still fun to mess with. Mr Blofis – NOT Blowfish as Percy would call him – walked up to our table. _

_"May I speak with you three?" he asked, gesturing to Annabeth, Percy and myself. We nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria. "As I'm sure you're all aware, there was a big selection at the beginning of the term to select a student to go to England to study. Percy, you were selected. Since I knew you wouldn't leave if you were alone, I managed to convince the board to have the boarding school take you two, as well. You shall leave at the ending of summer break." My mouth fell open and the others followed my example. Some teachers gave us weird looks (so did some students) but we ignored them; too shocked to really care. _

_"So, we're going to a school in England? What school?" I asked, kind of scared. _

_Mr Blofis pulled out his phone and scrolled through some photos, "Here we go. This is what it looks like." I took the phone gingerly and held in a gasp. That was MY old school. Annabeth nodded and smiled at me, excitement bubbling through her stormy grey eyes. _

_"Paul! You know I dislike school, here. Why would I be selected?" Paul smirked, frustrating us to no end, but looked directly at me. My mouth formed an 'o' and I felt the blush spreading across my pale cheeks. _

I went back into the present and heard a small voice, "Miss- Miss!" I looked at the small boy in front of me, his little brown eyes were filled with curiosity. "Are you okay? You're crying. Why are you going to London?" I smiled at his innocence and curiosity.

"I'm transferring schools. What about you?" I asked hesitantly.

He responded to my question quickly. "Just holidays. There's my mummy, bye now."

Annabeth pulled Percy and I towards the old Anubis House. I was terrified and Percy knew it. He stopped Annabeth and looked at her sternly. I could tell a silent conversation was passing through them but instead I remained quiet as Annabeth continued up the path and Percy pulled me to the side of the ancient building.

"What's going on? Why are you scared?" I took a deep breath but refused to respond, my heart rate increased as Percy gave me a short hug. I know he meant it as a friend, but he is like a brother to me, so when he hugged me was an amazing feeling to have.

He pulled away and looked at me with puppy eyes, "Promise not to tell?" I asked hesitantly, it wasn't that I didn't trust him, I was just too scared to tell anyone. Percy nodded and looked into my eyes, giving me his undivided attention, "You know how I told you about all those things that happened last time I was here? What if they forgot about me? What if they don't want me to be there? What if I'm nothing more than a memory that they want to forget? I could have gotten them killed for crying out loud."

Percy hugged me again and looked me straight in the eyes, "That could never, _ever_, happen. Okay? Besides, we both know I'm worse." He slowly grabbed my hand and began pulling me up the stone path yet again. We had already discussed our little plan of action as to how we'd arrive, the hardest part would be breathing the cool English air again. Percy quickly opened the door and I hid in the closet to the side of the stairs. Leaving a crevice open, I watched with awed appreciation as my two American friends talking with my English ones. One word: awkward…

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…" I shuddered as I heard his booming voice echo through the closet walls.

"I am Victor Rodenmaar Jr." Annabeth shook his hand lightly and I'm pretty sure I saw Victor cringe when Percy struck his hand out also.

Percy's muscles tensed he shook Victor's hand. Did Victor try squeezing Percy's hand when he shook it? Probably. "I'll simply call you Victor. I can't pronounce that last name. You and your students don't need to bother with tours, by the way, our friend gave us the tour of the school while our bags were dropped off." Victor wouldn't have given them the tour anyway, although I understand why Percy said that.

"Have you seen the other student, by any chance? She was supposed to arrive a while ago but hasn't yet. Come on, I'll introduce you to the other students. Come on, this way, they don't bite." said Trudy. I smiled as I remembered Alfie always complaining about lack of food despite his continual persistence in eating.

I heard Eddie and Fabian greeting Percy and Annabeth so I slowly pushed my way out of the closet. Pushing my side fringe behind my ear, my steps didn't make a sound as I walked along the empty foyer. I slowly pushed the door open and peeped my head inside, my eyes scanned over the collection of housemates. They all looked at me in surprise.

"Hi, I'm the new student here. Nice to meet you."

**_Hope you enjoyed! :P_**


End file.
